Fanboys! Oh Noes!
by Snickerdoodle-sensei
Summary: Sakura has been ignoring Sasuke ever since he came back, and he cant stand it! And how do Sakura's fanboys fit into all this?  A SasuSaku oneshot. AU with pointless fluff, because I can. UPDATE: Errors fixed and a few new lines of content.


**A/N: Okay, I've never written one without my own characters before, so I know they're more than likely OOC, but how can there be SasuSaku fluff without it?**

**Disclaimer: Given the word before the colon, I have no need to say anything.**

**Edit: I fixed the errors I saw and added a little more material. Just for the lovelies that reviewed; you guys inspired me to make this old thing better.**

The young woman sighed in contentment as she walked down the peaceful streets of Konoha. Her short pink hair bounced lightly as she walked, and her sea foam eyes gleamed with happiness in the sunlight. Haruno Sakura was having a good day.

Why wouldn't she? Every day off that the young Jounin got was rare, so she always enjoyed them. Given her talent as a Medic-nin, she was normally busy. Thankfully Tsunade, who was like a second mother to Sakura, would give her a day off now and then.

As she continued walking down the road she only seemed to pass couples, happily sharing each other's company. She frowned at the fact that everyone else seemed to have found their special someone while she still hadn't found hers. There she was nineteen and she was still alone.

Naruto had finally opened his oblivious eyes and saw that Hinata had liked him all this time, eventually he realized that he felt the same way. Ino had long forgotten Sasuke and found that Shikamaru was a better match for her anyway. As for Sasuke…

He was back in the village, his vengeance finally done, yes, but nothing had changed. She had been so happy and relieved when he came back, but she kept most of her enthusiasm to herself. She had greeted him when he came back, but she didn't show her tears. She would no longer cry over a man who could care less about her. That is, when no one else was around to see.

She was still in love with him, nothing could change that, but she no longer would go out of her way to see him or ask him for dates. As Jounins, they very rarely were assigned to the same team for missions so there was no need to seek him out, let alone talk to him.

So, with this knowledge, she ignored him. She deliberately went out of her way to not speak with him unless she needed to. It hurt her to do this, but Sakura felt it was necessary. Her eyes narrowed at herself. Why ruin her good day by wasting her time thinking about Sasuke? Her smile returned as she kept walking, ignoring the couples.

Sakura was pulled out of her stupor when she realized that she was now nearing the bridge where she and the others would meet for missions. She smiled at the site. All those times Kakashi-sensei would tell them to be there in the morning and he would take his sweet time getting there.

She and Naruto would always get so frustrated at their teacher and called him out on his bullshit excuses. They were so young and different back then. All of them had grown up so much since those days. She and Naruto especially had grown.. As for Sasuke, well Sakura supposed he wasn't really a kid after what had happened to his clan.

Her heart gave a major leap when she saw that _he_ was there. She knew the saying "speak of the devil and he shall appear", but she was just thinking! Surely it couldn't apply?

"**That arrogant bastard always has to be**** the exception!"** Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura could've roller her eyes if she wasn't still shocked at her bad luck. Not only has Sasuke almost ruined her morning with just thought, but he woke up her loud alter-ego.

She saw his cold and calculating eyes spot her, knowing it was too late to turn back. Sakura then calmed herself and continued looking straight ahead as she walked. He would not intimidate her or ruin her day anymore. She'd just walk on by. No big deal, right?

The young man sighed irritably while leaning over the side of the bridge. Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ having a good day. He thought that today, given that fact that he had no missions, would be a good day for some major training sessions. It turns out that wasn't the case.

He couldn't concentrate on training because one person kept invading his thoughts: Haruno Sakura.

Kami-sama, that girl was so annoying! Even when she isn't even around she still manages to annoy him. In truth it was her absence that made him think about her. Ever since he came back she had been annoying him. She wasn't asking him for dates, she barely talked to him, and for some reason it bugged him to no end.

Even when he first returned she was distant, of course she welcomed him back, but she didn't cry or cling to him as he expected her to. It's part of the Shinobi's job description to expect the unexpected and act accordingly despite given so little time to think, he knew this. With Sakura though? That's just ridiculous. Why couldn't she be good just for once and just act like he expected her to?

Sasuke couldn't understand why she would even want to avoid him; it didn't make any sense at all. What bothered him the most however was that he would've, no, should've been happy that she wasn't clinging to him and professing her undying love for him, but he wasn't.

She was always the weakest on the team, despite her analytical skill and keen eye for genjutsu. He just expected her to be the same. Naruto had grown, but Sasuke was around when that happened for the most part. It wasn't shocking to see Naruto mature because his personality was still the same.

Sakura on the other hand was polite, but other than that nothing like he remembered. He was sure her concern for those she cared about was still strong, but everything else? He had no idea.

Uchiha Sasuke _did not_ like being unsure!

He immediately stiffened, sensing someone's chakra approaching. His onyx eyes veered to the side where the figure was approaching. His eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Sakura. He half expected her to run away, but she still approached him.

Maybe she'd stop being foolish and give up ignoring him. Seriously, it's _Sakura _for Kami's sake; she can't handle ignoring him for long.

He twitched in anger when she just kept walking, right past him, not even saying a word. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he had to put an end to this nonsense.

"Sakura," he snapped harshly, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She hadn't made it two feet away from him when he called her out.

"**Dammit! We leave him alon****e why can't he leave us! Two faced annoying bastard!"** Inner Sakura complained.

The Outer Sakura however swallowed and turned to face him. "Yes, Sasuke?" she replied.

Sasuke felt himself twitch again as she said his name without the honorfic. Sasuke? _Just _Sasuke? What happened to him being Sasuke-_kun? _Naruto was just Naruto,_ he _had the honorfic. She didn't call Naruto that now did she? That's it; he needed answers now. He turned to face her, his anger slightly decreased when he noticed her figure. When had she grown curves?

He opened his mouth to demand her to tell him _why_ she was ignoring him when he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he heard Naruto bellow as he ran towards them. He stopped in front of Sakura, wheezing.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked with concern. Sasuke smirked well at least he knew that Naruto didn't get a honorfic either. Although that meant he and Naruto were on the same level! Damn it!

"Sakura…they…they…" he struggled, still out of breath.

"Just spit it out, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, angry that he had been interrupted. It was bad enough she considered him on the same level as him, but Naruto had the nerve to interrupt his interrogation. Now he was taking his sweet time explaining himself!

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled back, his breath suddenly restored.

"Naruto, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

Naruto's expression suddenly turned serious as he faced Sakura once more. "They're coming, Sakura."

"They? Who's coming?" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. Sakura however seemed to know exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"Naruto, how near are they?" Sakura asked, fear and nervousness evident in her voice.

"Who?" Sasuke asked again, only to be ignored.

"I just saw them-" Naruto began, but was soon cut off by a loud shout from behind him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Run, Sakura-chan, I'll hold them off!" Naruto proclaimed as he faced the direction of the sound.

"Thanks Naruto, but be careful, we don't want a reenactment of what happened last time." Sakura said.

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke again tried in vain to be answered. This was seriously getting annoying. Hey wait! Where the hell did she think she was going?

Sakura then took off in a fast run when shouts of "There she is!" and "Marry me oh Sakura-hime!" were heard.

Before Sasuke could ask another question a VERY large group of boys ran past and trampled poor Naruto. Sasuke blinked as he looked down at Naruto who was mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like "It happened again, te'bayo…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto up by the color and shook him. "What the hell is going on? Why where those guys chasing Sakura? Answer me, Dead-last!"

"Fan-boys…protect her teme, forget about me, I'll be-" Sasuke dropped poor Naruto before he could finish and took off.

Sasuke stopped in his haste to observe his surroundings. He was in a particularly busy part of town, but the only sounds he could hear were sounds of the agonized groans of those trampled by the fan-boys. He then noticed someone familiar on the ground, Kiba. He grabbed the dog-boy by the collar and simply asked, "Where did they go?"

Kiba merely pointed down the street, not even saying a word. Sasuke, wasting no time, dropped Kiba and sped off.

Sakura panted heavily as she leaned up against a tree, hoping she had lost them. She almost forgot about her crazy fan-boys, now she paid the price. They would never find her in the forest though.

They hadn't really hurt anyone in the beginning; they normally just followed her around discreetly. As discreetly as a giant mob of people could that is. She suddenly heard screams of agony and pain coming from the direction of which the road was.

When the screaming stopped she immediately ran to the source of the noise, she gasped at what she saw. All of her fan-boys were now in bruised heaps on the floor, some groaning while others weren't even conscious anymore.

She gasped again when she was grabbed by her waist and pulled off the side. Before she could even fight back, she was no more than a centimeter from Sasuke's face, and man did he look annoyed.

"Sakura…" he began glaring down at her, making her flinch.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly very nervous and confused.

"I had to get those idiots away from you so I could talk to you." Sasuke replied, still annoyed.

"Oh…why did you want to talk-" she was cut off.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" he snapped.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I didn't think it would bother you…"

"Well, it has, so knock it off. It's annoying."

Sakura was suddenly annoyed herself. She pushed away from his hold and glared at him "So, if I hang around you, you find it annoying. But when I mind my own business and don't hang around you it's annoying too?"

Sasuke didn't seem fazed by her anger though. "To put it bluntly, yes."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"This." was all he said before his lips descended on hers.

Sakura's eyes widened not believing that what was happening. Sasuke took the advantage of her shock and put his arms around her waist again.

Sakura closed her eyes giving in and opened her mouth to give him more access.

Finally they pulled apart, allowing each other to breath.

"Oh, I can do that." Sakura said shyly, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good." Sasuke smirked. He then kissed her once more.

Meanwhile back on the bridge…

"Does anyone care about _me?_ DATTEBAYO!"

**A/N: That ending sucks…ah well. Review if you see fit.**


End file.
